Wasteland
by UnsubUnicorn
Summary: It is the year 3186. The planet Earth has been long since evacuated because of it's corroded living conditions. Disease and pollution wasted the Earth. Now, a team of humans who have escaped Earth return to look for survivors-but how will it turn out?
1. P r o l o g u e

Prologue

_Welcome to the Wasteland._

"Is your gas mask secure?"

_ We're so glad you could make it_

"Affirmative."

_Today is a special day!_

"Are your weapons loaded?"

_Why, you may ask?_

"Affirmative."

_Well, it's simple_

"Len…"

_It's because you're here, joining us!_

"… What?"

_We love guests!_

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

_So, with that…_

"… Yes."

_Enjoy your stay._


	2. o n e

_Hi guys! As you can see, I'm experimenting some. I'm trying to get better at 3__rd__ person, and I'm starting two supernatural/sci-fi/non-fluffy fics. I hope you enjoy them anyways!_

* * *

The door to the aircraft unlocks and slowly descends down, forming a ramp. When it is positioned all the way down, Unit 1925, the only unit on this mission, walk down the ramp.

Guns loaded, masks and goggles on, suits secured.

Once their boots touch the ground, the aircraft's ramp secures itself again and takes off.

The sky is an unattractive grey. The land that they're on… it isn't the shiny, white, manmade surrounding they're used to. The ground is uneven and dusty. The whole place is littered with trash. The air has clouded with smog. In the distance, a decomposing factory lies.

"No turning back now." Rin whispers into the built-in intercom, pointing her gun at the surrounding.

"No need to remind me." Neru says rather fiercely under her breath, also training her gun on suspicious objects.

Lily nods as she advances a little, observing the planet once called Earth.

Len takes in the sight silently.

How could anyone call this place home? His ancestors have before. All four of them were used to the life living in a spacecraft, but they didn't expect Earth to be so… different.

Lily tries to grab at some brown specks on the ground.

"Dirt." The Voice Command says into her helmet. "Earth; A filthy, brown substance, such as mud or soil."

Lily nods slowly and puts the dirt back down. "Interesting."

"Was Earth always this bland?" Neru asks. All they could see were wide expanses of brown or trash, a few dwellings built out the aforementioned substances.

"Movement detected." The Voice Command says robotically. Immediately, all four squad members raise their guns at the sensed movement.

A human… with peculiar teal hair.

"Is it human?" Neru asks, confused.

"I don't know. It looks like one, but her hair… it's not natural." Rin says unsurely.

The teal-haired alien takes a step forward. They all take a step back, except for Len.

He takes a step forward.

"What… are you?" It asked, sounding suddenly frightened. "Are you another type of mutation?" Suddenly, tears stream down her face, eyes wide with insane fright. "No!" It screams.

At the outburst, Neru positions her finger on her trigger. "Watch out, it's aggravated!"

Len stops her. "No!" The girls, including the teal-haired alien, look at him, confused.

"Stop." He says softly.

He approaches the foreign life form. It trembles, but doesn't resist.

"What are you?" It whispers.

Len looks at her. "What are you?"

She stammers quietly, "I'm Miku Hatsune. I'm a human."

"You know, humans don't have teal hair." Lily points out.

Miku shakes her head. "Yes, we do. Well, at least, those born when the wendigos contaminated our water source with chemicals have teal hair."

The four look at her.

"Tell us about it." Len offers.

Miku shakes her head. "What are you?"

"We're human!" Neru says.

Miku takes a good look at them. "Humans don't have…" she makes a gesture at their gas masks. "strange mouths."

Len looks at her, determined. "These aren't our mouths. These are masks, see?" He goes to take it off.

"Len, no! You'll get contaminated! We should just kill her instead of earning her trust!" Rin repeats the orders they were given, but it's too late. Len unhooks his mask and pulls off his goggles, revealing his cute, round nose, his rosy lips, and his gorgeous azure eyes.

Miku stares at him for a long while. Her eyes, round and unblinking, remind Len of an innocent doe, a fauna that they have learned used to exist on Earth.

"You're beautiful." Miku says. Len and the unit is at shock. Len blushes and clears his throat. He is just about to respond when Miku adds, "Too beautiful to be human. You're another Demi-God, aren't you…" she grits her teeth. "Gumi was killed by one of your kind."

She screams and kicks him in the shin. Unfortunately for her, an alloy metal produced in 2756 covered Len's shin: Lieronium. This metal was light and comfortable enough to make clothing, but as hard and durable as a diamond. Naturally, the squad's suits were made of the stuff.

Miku yelps in pain but is determined to escape the four. She flips over and takes off in the opposite direction.

"Following through order 56!" Lily yells into the earpiece. She fires at Miku, but she's too far away to be accurate.

Len yells at her to stop. "Idiot! Now—" Before he can continue, he drops onto his knees, coughing.

"You're the idiot, Len! Why'd you take off your mask?" Rin screams. She rushes to his side and fumbles with the equipment, trying to help her twin.

Neru looks to the grey sky and grabs a fist full of hair. "What have we gotten ourselves into?"

On the ground, Rin stabs a syringe into Len's skin. After all the medicine has drained out of the syringe, she quickly straps on Len's mask and goggles. After Len seems to have waken, Rin yells at him. "What the hell were you thinking, dumba—"

Len stops her. "Shut up, Rin! We have to get her to trust us! She's the only chance we have."

Lily, hating arguments, steps in. "H-hey, guys. Don't worry about it; all is well. Len, just please don't disobey orders."

Len looks down, defeated. "I know." Len refuses Lily's hand and gets up on her own.

Neru squints, looking across the vast expanse of waste. "So, what's our next move?"

Len looks off into the distance, as well. "Isn't if obvious?" He grunts unhappily. "Our next move… is to find Miku again."

* * *

_I hope you liked that… it kind of failed, it being my first sci-fi writing and all, But I hope it was decent anyways. It's kind of rushed, huh?_

_Constructive criticism is loved, hate comments aren't, and trolls should stay under bridges._

_Love you~ Stay well and have a nice day,_

_xUnsub_


End file.
